


Together Again

by LaeliDee



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 09:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaeliDee/pseuds/LaeliDee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We're together again and that's all that matters to me baby."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together Again

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little Zack/Cloud fluff for my Remmy! <3
> 
> I haven't written anything with these two for quite some time so be gentle ^^

Cloud blinked as he stumbled, but instead of landing on the hard ground, he was in the familiar field of flowers on the edge of the Lifestream; blinking, he looked around...how was he there now? He'd...he'd been...running? Fighting? He couldn't remember...perhaps he had been sleeping after all, if he was in a fight...he wouldn't feel so...calm...relaxed...would he?

“Hey Choco-baby.”

The blonde turned around, the puzzlement on his face faded instantly as he saw Zack standing there, “Hey,” he greeted warmly and closed the distance between them, “I haven't seen you for a while.”

“Well I'm here now Cloudy,” Zack smiled, although Cloud thought that he saw something...off in his expression, Zack's arms wrapped around him before he could question it.

Cloud closed his eyes briefly and sighed as his arms wrapped around Zack, just the chance to hold him again, no matter how briefly was worth everything, “Where's Aerith?” he asked, usually she'd come and say hello in his dreams.

“She's...got other jobs to do,” Zack's smile grew a little uneasy, he knew he was a terrible liar and he knew that Cloud knew it too.

“Zack...?” The blonde leaned back to look at him, “What is going on?” 

“Nothing...it's nothing...I just...” He pulled Cloud against him again, burying his face in the soft blonde spikes.

Cloud could have sworn he felt something dampening his hair, “Zack...” he mumbled, forcefully pushing the older man back to look at him, frowning as he saw tears in his eyes, “You're scaring me now...please...tell me what is going on.”

“I...I'm here to...to bring you to...well not the Lifestream exactly...but...” Zack trailed off, his eyes falling to the floor.

Cloud stared at him a moment, if he was being taken to join the Lifestream...that meant... “H-how?” he asked, “I...” he shook his head to himself, no...it wasn't possible...surely he'd have realised if he was dead?

“You were in a fight, Cloud.”

“A fight? I...I don't remember...” The blonde shook his head as he turned to face the other that had joined them; his eyes widened as he saw Angeal standing behind him, he remembered the former SOLDIER from Zack's memories, and it was those lingering feelings that almost made him want to run and hug the other.

Zack kept his arms around Cloud, his head resting on the blonde's as he smiled weakly to his former mentor, his Cloudy was dead. “I'm sorry,” Zack mumbled softly to him.

“It will come back to you, eventually,” Angeal assured, remembering what it had taken to pull the Pup back together. “You will never be allowed to fully join the Lifestream, but you will be able to remain with us.” 

“You'll be fine baby, you've got us to look after you,” Zack offered a stronger more encouraging smile.

Cloud nodded, although it felt very surreal at the moment, surely it was just another dream? “What about Denzel?” he asked worriedly, sure he could look after himself, but it wouldn't stop Cloud from worrying, he loved the young man that he'd become.

“He'll be fine,” Zack assured certainly, “When things are more settled I'll teach you how to pop into his mind like I did yours it's quite a neat trick really you could scare all sorts of people we really should pull that one on Reno sometime that would totally freak him out but he'd see the funny side of it Tseng too although he's still got a stick up his ass I think...”

Cloud couldn't help but laugh as Zack carried on rambling without taking a breath and didn't seem to notice that neither of them were really listening to him, “They will be alright, won't they?” he looked to Angeal.

Angeal smiled kindly to the blonde and nodded, “They will be,” he assured, “Puppy,” He called to get Zack's attention, seeing that he was _still_ carrying on.

“He really is like one, isn't he?” Cloud commented fondly, laughing as Zack nipped his ear.

“We're together again and that's all that matters to me baby,” Zack grinned broadly, Cloud was with him now, he didn't have to worry about him anymore.


End file.
